


Fill You Up

by maybege



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom!Paz, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Lots of Cum, Mentions of Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Unprotected Sex, mentions of cockwarming, slight size kink, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: Paz has a breeding kink. And you get to experience that first hand.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Reader, Paz Vizla/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 266





	Fill You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @aerynwrites for basically encourgaing all this. 
> 
> Look – I have no excuses. Literally none. I decided to write this at 18:50 and roughly 4 hours later at 22:34 I present to you … whatever this is. It is filthy, it’s got lots of things I didn’t even knew I liked and I hope you enjoy(?). Let me know what you think!
> 
> (please note that this is an established relationship, in which Paz and the Reader already had the baby talk – everything in this happens with consent of both parties)

Your shift in the nursery was ending soon and you were pretty happy with the result.

Almost all the foundlings had gone to sleep without protest and the very little ones had already been asleep for a few hours now. It had been a good day, spent with lots of playing and storytelling and colouring and you could not wait to tell Paz about it.

But one baby had some problems still. You and the other caretakers were suspecting that she might be teething and the nights seemed to be especially painful for her. She kept on fussing in her crib until your determination broke and you picked her up. Wrapping her in some blankets to keep her from the underground cold, you settled her against your chest as you slowly walked around the nursery, hoping to lull her to sleep that way.

And it seemed to work with her eyes dropping slowly closed and you breathed a sigh of relief. You pressed a kiss to the fuzzy hair on her head, before settling her down in her crib, making sure not to wake her.

It was then that you noticed another person in the room.

It was Paz.

You smiled at him, happy to your partner back from the hunt he had been on all day.

“She’s asleep,” you whispered with a smile, “My shift ends any second now, I will come home soon.”

Paz did not move. In fact, he seemed to stiffen up before he suddenly stalked towards you.

Your eyes grew big in surprise. He did not seem angry but he also did not seem like his usual self. Maybe something had happened? Was he injured?

But it turned out to be none of these things.

“I need to bring these back to the armoury,” he rumbled, motioning to the blasters on his hips that he had borrowed from the tribe. But you, you will go home now and when I come, you will be stripped naked and waiting on the bed, understood?”

Your mouth was dry as you gaped at him in surprise. What had gotten into him? Where had this come from?

Not that you were complaining because he the commanding tone in his voice made your thigs clench and your breathing heavy.

Your reaction seemed to be too slow for his liking as a gloved hand suddenly came up and griped your jaw, your mouth falling open almost automatically. “I asked you something, little one? Don’t you want to answer me?”

“Yes,” you replied quickly, “Yes, I understand, I – I will go home and wait for you.” Naked, on your bed. Oh, by the stars you were excited.

A satisfied nod was all you got before he turned around and left you alone.

When your replacement arrived just moments later, you were quick to say goodbye and hurried along the hallways to your room.

You had always taken great pride in how you and Paz had decorated it. It was an extremely comfortable room with carpets and blankets and pillows that Paz had gifted you with from all over the galaxy.

There was a small kitchenette in the corner and you spotted a bowl of our favourite fruits. The kind of fruits that you could not get on this planet. A smile found its way onto your lips because it meant that he must have brought them for you from his latest travels.

But as soon as you remembered his heated words, your smile faded. Gods, you could already feel the slick on your thighs. He was a dominant man in all aspects of your life but it was rare that he was this commanding. And you were here for the ride.

Without a care for the fabric, you ripped your clothes off your body, throwing them into a corner before you walked to your bed.

It was a big one, custom made to accommodate Paz’ huge frame. And you loved how wide it was too, perfect for cuddles and other … activities.

For a moment, you contemplated _how_ you should wait. While Paz had explicitly told you to wait on the bed he had not mentioned what position he would like you to be in.

You knew that he would not mind whatever position you decided on or else he would have told you one. But he was in a _mood_ and you kind of wanted to spur him on. Wanted to see what he would do to you.

So, you grabbed the bowl of fruit and laid down on the bed on your belly, placing the bowl between the two pillows so it would not fall over. Sure, your back was to the door this way but only pay would be able to enter anyway. Besides … he liked you like that.

You spent the time waiting for him with popping a few berries into your mouth, enjoying the sweet tartness on your tongue. But the calm was rather short-lived.

You heard him as soon as he entered the hallway your room was located on. His footsteps were heavy as he rushed towards your door, echoing even through the thick walls of the covert.

You bit your lip to suppress your grin as you head him punching in the code. And then, the door swished open. The tension in the room was immediate.

You purposefully did not turn around but kept eating your berries and licking your lips as the juices covered your lips.

The groan that filtered through his helmet told you the exact moment he spotted you lounging on the bed and you heard him starting to walk towards you only second later.

“I see you’ve listened to me,” he mumbled appreciatively, a gloved hand coming down on your ass. Surprised, you squeaked, your body flinching but his hand squeezed the same spot, pressing you into the mattress. “Uh-uh,” he chuckled, “You won’t leave this bed for quite some time, mesh’la.”

His words sounded promising and you knew he was serious when his hand dipped to squeeze your upper thigh. When his fingertips brushed against the wetness between your legs your whole body shuddered. Stars, what had gotten into you?

He just needed to talk to you in that voice of his and you were a kriffing puddle.

The mattress dipped beside you as he sat down on the side of the bed. You turned your head to the side to see him better. He was undressing his armour now, the plates landing with a thump on the carpet.

His hands were quick and sure in the movements, methodical as always. But you had never seen him leave his armour just there on the floor. It showed an urgency that you were not sure you had ever experienced with him.

Against your expectations, he made no move to pick the plates up at all, just leaving them there to collect dust. Instead, his hands went to the bottom his shirt lifting it up and throwing it to your pile of clothes in the corner.

Your mouth watered at seeing his bare skin. You knew how good it tasted. How warm he was. How strong he could be when he wanted to and how gentle he was when the circumstances required it. You would never get enough of seeing his naked skin.

When he pushed down his trousers, his hard cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach. Your eyes grew wide at how aroused he already was. What – What had caused this? There had been no teasing, no foreplay, no making out before you had seen him today.

Your questions came to an end when he lifted his helmet, revealing dark eyes that mustered you approvingly.

With a smile, he leaned down to kiss you and you stretched up to meet him. His tongue immediately dipped between your lips, licking into you, tasting you.

“You got my present,” he stated with a grin, “did you like it?”

You nodded, eyes falling to the half-empty bowl of berries in front of you. He followed your gaze and laughed. Then, he took hold of the bowl and lifted it from its place on the bed. When it was almost in his lap, he one of the fruits into his mouth and proceeded to place the bowl on the floor and out of your reach.

You must have pouted when the fruits disappeared from your view because immediately his fingertips appeared in front of your mouth.

“Ah, I forgot,” he chuckled, “you always need something to suck on, don’t you? Filthy little thing.”

Your ears turned red in embarrassment but you nodded, opening your mouth slightly to let his digits slip inside, sucking on them. Automatically you closed your eyes and hummed. His skin tasted salty from slight sweat but his fingertips had traces of berries on them that you sucked up greedily.

While his hand stayed in your mouth, the other wandered down your back right to your folds. The mewl that escaped you when one long finger stroked through them, circling your entrance, testing the wetness there, was embarrassingly loud but thankfully muffled by his fingers.

“Perfect,” he murmured, pushing his fingers past your gag reflex, watching as you took him without any protest, “I love that I just need to fill your mouth to get you wet. You could come just from choking on my cock all day, couldn’t you?”

Nodding was defunct with his fingers stuffed in your mouth but you tried anyway, desperately wanting to communicate how _fuck yes_ this was something that you wanted. He grinned, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“But I won’t cum in your mouth today, love,” he shook his head as his finger tentatively dipped inside your wetness again, “No, I will come right in _here_ , again and again.”

A second finger joined the first and your sucking ceased as you breathed around his hand, trying to adjust to the fricking size him. To get him deeper inside you, you rose to your knees, pushing your ass back and he rewarded you with a fourth finger in your mouth.

“Kriffing perfect,” he whispered into your ear, “Already fucking yourself back on my finger and you don’t even know what I’m gonna do to you today, do you?”

You looked at him with innocently wide eyes when his fingers abruptly left your mouth. You whined at the loss, wanting to chase his digits with your lips, wetting your lips with your tongue but he shushed you soothingly.

Fingers wet from your mouth trailed over your back to your ass as well as he moved to kneel behind you. You felt vulnerable now. With your ass in the air, your chest still pressed to the soft bedding beneath you.

But he did not say anything, did not do anything. He just knelt there, two of his fingers still buried inside you while you fluttered around him.

Wordlessly he removed his fingers, leaving you completely empty and you wanted to protest but then you felt both his hands return to your butt cheeks.

Slowly, he pulled your lower lips apart, exposing you to his gaze and you felt yourself heat up with shame and embarrassment and … and something else entirely. Arousal? Excitement?

“Think you can take me already?” he asked lowly and you nodded eagerly. Normally he spent an insane amount on foreplay. Teasing you, eating you out, fingering you. Making you come several times before he ever put his cock near you. And you loved it. But there was something about this … directness that made you even wetter.

“Yes, please,” you mumbled quietly, pushing your ass back even more and he slapped the flesh lightly.

The blunt tip of him rubbed along your folds and when he tapped it a few times on your fold you keened, stretching your arms above your head to somehow work through all this stimulation.

“So, you want to know what I’m gonna do?” he asked hoarsely, starting to push into you and you nodded a breathless _yes yes yes_ , not even aware of his question just wanting more.

The stretch was delicious, a bit rougher than normal but not painful in the least and you could feel every ridge of him, could feel every vein, how he dragged along your walls. Gods, how were you always so surprised about his size?

When he settled completely inside of you, his hand grabbed on your hips, his finger sure to be leaving bruises.

“I’m gonna fuck a baby into you.”

 _Holy_ –

You opened your mouth to say something, anything. To ask him where that had come from. Why that made you so hot. Why – just how …

But before the words could form in your mouth he started moving. And _stars_ did he move.

His thrusts were precise and deep, leaving nothing to chance as he hit that spot over and over in you. It made your eyes roll back in your head and your mouth fall open as your cheek pressed against the bed.

Whimpered and gasps escaped you at how good it felt. How he filled you to the extreme over and over again just to leave you almost completely empty a second later and then fill you again.

“Take me so well,” he praised you, fingers flexing on your hips, “Kriff, wish you could see just how prettily you open for me, would make any man on this world cum just to see you – kriff …” a particularly hard thrust made you scoot forward, your nipples rubbing against the bedding and you moaned out loud.

“With how much you love my cock in your mouth should get you a toy to suck on next time,” he teased you, one hand leaving your hip to pinch your nipple and then shoving three fingers in your open mouth. Immediately, you started sucking and moaning around the digits.

He always knew exactly what you needed.

You clenched tightly around him at the idea of sucking on something else, something _bigger_ , when he was taking you.

“There’s – ah, there’re these toys that let you make a copy of a cock,” he continued, his thrusts growing harsher, “Just imagine that, little one, a perfect copy of my cock for you to suck on while I fuck another baby into you, would you like that?”

Fuck.

You were sure that your wetness had to be dripping down your thighs now. You were fluttering around him constantly, the images he put into your head too much. “Ah, you would,” he chuckled, pressing into you so deep he hit your end and groaned.

You were close, so close.

His finger stuffed in your mouth muffled most of the moans as he pounded into you relentless. He did not even seem to slow down at all as your orgasm neared – just encouraged you with filthy words.

“There we go,” he whispered, “Will you come for me now, love? Open yourself up for me even more? Let me fuck my seed into you, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” you replied dreamily around his fingers, smiling as you felt the high starting to set in. And stars, what a high it was.

You mewled loudly, your walls clamping around him. It was a long one and he continued to fuck you through it, no sign of stopping.

Through your haze, you heard him groan. “Good girl,” he praised you, pressing a kiss to your shoulder, “Good fucking girl.”

His movements sped up then, the bed creaking underneath you and you could only gasp. Your walls were so kriffing sensitive as he continued to brush deliciously against you.

“Paz,” you gasped, “Paz, please –“

“Please what, mesh’la?”

“Please come inside me,” you whispered, ears burning, “Please fuck – fuck a baby into me.”

He groaned loudly into your ear and his thrusts growing erratic before he stilled, grinding deep into you. You could feel him twitch, rope after rope of hot cum shooting into you and you sighed contentedly.

Paz laid down on top of you, both of you lying flat on your stomachs. Your own chest was heaving, your body slowly calming down. He was heavy but he grounded you.

When he pulled out of you, he kissed your shoulder again. Goosebumps erupted on your skin as you felt the mixture of your cum starting to drop out of you.

Paz was still kneeling behind you and you could feel his gaze on you.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, palming your ass, “Never looked so pretty as with my cum oozing out of you.”

You hummed, folding your arm under your head as you enjoyed the bliss of the aftershocks, the calm after the storm. “You always say that, Paz.”

“And I always mean it,” he replied, “I swear to the stars, it does things to me, seeing you like this … all open and – and marked and … kriff, I should fill you up more, don’t you think? Have you running around with my cum running down your thighs and your belly full of me?”

Your breath hitched at how gravelly his voice still sounded, how your pussy fluttered, pushing more of your mixed cum out of you. “Paz …”

“I think you’d like that,” he murmured, his hands returning to your hips, massaging the tender skin there, “Wouldn’t you? And wouldn’t you like to have my children?”

“I would,” you answered, gasping when you already felt him half hard on the back of your leg, “Paz, again? So quickly?”

“You didn’t really think I was done with you already, did you?” his voice had a mocking quality to it, as if he was amused by your apparent naiveté, “I promised to fuck a baby into you, mesh’la, I need to make sure it worked, don’t I?”

His teeth nipped at your earlobe and you turned your head to meet his lips with your own. The kiss was slower this time but no less passionate. His tongue tangled with yours as one hand found its way underneath your chest, massaging your breast.

“You’d look so pretty,” he whispered between kisses, “your tits all heavy with milk, your belly swollen with my child. Stars, you’d be the prettiest mother in the covert, in the galaxy.”

You smiled, your mouth opening in a gasp when he pushed inside you.

It made a squelching sound, his tip pushing against the cum that was already filling you, and your face burned hot at how dirty it sounded.

It was not like he had never taken you two times but this – this felt different. There was a determination – a drive – in him that you had not seen before and you were not so sure what it meant.

“How – how many children do you want?” you blurted out suddenly, not really knowing where that question had come from but your hazy brain did not really care. All you could think about was Paz filling you up over and over again, holding children to his chest that looked suspiciously like you and him.

“As many as I can fuck into you,” he grunted, “As many as you will want to carry, love.”

Unceremoniously, he started pumping into you, quickly building up a rhythm that had you at the edge in what felt like seconds but it had to be longer because – because your brain said so. A moan escaped you when his thrusts grew harsher again.

His hands pressed down just above your ass, pinning you to the bed and allowing your legs very little movement other than the occasional twitch caused from him hitting that spot inside you.

“Good girl,” he whispered again, once more pressing kisses to your shoulder blades, “You’re doing so good. Think you can come again for me? Wanna come inside you again but you have to enjoy your breeding too, love.”

You came then. Breeding. He was _kriffing breeding_ you. Why was this turning you on so much? Why – why did it make your whole body tremble in anticipation? Why did it make you push back on his cock even through the haziness of the pleasure washing over you?

You felt, rather than heard, him groan low in his throat. “So good to me,” he grunted, “so good …”

“Paz,” you gasped, hands reaching behind you to touch him, to find something to ground you, to get you back onto reality, “I – I can’t, too much –“

He only shushed you quickly, his hand on your breast wandered _down down down_ until his fingers could comfortably reach your clit.

“I’m not done yet, love,” he reminded you.

His thrusts pushed your body into his fingers, rubbing on your clit and making your clench around him, “One more, I think you can give me one more before I put my load in you, right? You’d make me so proud, coming twice around my cock, love.”

The aftershocks had not even completely worn off when you could feel another one coming. His words and the stimulation being too much to hold it off any longer. You sobbed, gasping for air as your vision went white, could feel the wet patch underneath your growing with your juices.

But he still would not let up. He just wouldn’t. The stimulation too much and your body trembled around his cock, impaling you again and again.

There were tears streaming down your face now, your body trembling in a near-constant orgasm. It felt like he had broken you, as if your brain had short-circuited and the only things you could think about where him inside you and the children you wanted from him.

Paz pressed a tender kiss to the shell of your ear, such a juxtaposition to the brutal way he was thrusting into you. You did not even notice when he came again. You only noticed the warm that was filling you, how you suddenly felt … full. But your head was just lying on the sheets now, tears soaking into the fabric.

You winced slightly when he pulled out of you.

“You did so well,” he praised you, peppering your back with kisses and gently turning you around.

Blinking up at him in a daze, your thoughts slowly started to straighten out and to make sense again. You were pretty sure you looked like a mess but when your eyes could focus enough for him to come into vision, you almost had to laugh at how perfect he looked.

Sure, there was a sheen of sweat over his body, making him glisten in the light of your room, and his chest was heaving from the orgasm he just had but other than that he just looked as if he came back from training.

Kriff, you hated how smugly he could grin at you.

He grabbed a pillow from behind you and motioned for you to lift your hips up.

You pouted in protest but when he wordlessly insisted, pressing the pillow underneath you, you relented and let your hips be propped up.

“Don’t want to waste a drop,” he smirked and kissed you softly. His hand came up to softly brush your cheek and you closed your eyes with a smile.

“Will you tell me what inspired this in the first place?” you asked in a murmur.

“When I saw you rock that foundling to sleep,” he explained, wrapping an arm around, “And suddenly all I could think about was you rocking our child to sleep, swollen with another one and I – kriff, I just had to put one in you then.”

You sighed at the image, your hand subconsciously reaching down to lay across your belly. His fingers threaded through yours, his thumb rubbing over your skin.

“You will make a wonderful _buir_ ,” he whispered against your temple as your eyes drooped closed.

“You will be the best father, Paz.”

*

A few days later you were dozing on his naked chest. Paz had taken you every day at least two times, filling you to the brim and you seriously questioned how your body was still as functional as it was. At least all the orgasms should have left some sort of brain damage. How were you still able to think straight when you fell asleep and woke up with his cock inside you, plugging you up?

Now, after another rigorous session, you had taken a nap, your bare legs tangled around his and your side pressed against his chest. He was warm and comfortable and you never wanted to leave this little bubble again.

Paz’ hand was mindlessly playing with your breast, fingers brushing over your sensitive nipples. He had sucked and bitten and teased them for hours today, murmuring about how he could no wait to see you feed your child.

But then his hand brushed your chin and you could feel your ears growing hoot has your lips parted, tongue darting out to coax the digits inside.

“Aw, do you need something in your mouth again?” he teased you and withdrew his hand. You pouted, your lips chasing his hand until he had completely removed it around your shoulders.

“I have another present for you,” he announced with a grin and went to get something from his side of the bed, “And I think you will enjoy it _very much_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
